Настройка ядра (пример). Драйверы. Часть I.
Device Drivers "Драйверы устройств" Начало. Окончание в статье Настройка ядра (пример). Драйверы. Часть II. Generic Driver Options Memory Technology Devices (MTD) - НЕТ Устройства памяти MTD - для встроенных устройств, как правило на обычном компьютере отсутствуют. Parallel port support - Да или МОДУЛЬ (Обязательно) Поддержка параллельного порта (такой широкий разъем на системном блоке, как правило туда втыкают принтер). Если у Вас постоянно подключено какое-либо устройство к этому порту, выберите ДА, если у нет таких устройств сделайте модулем на всякий случай (вдруг придет друг с принтером). PC-style hardware -ДА или МОДУЛЬ (Обязательно) Поддержка стандартной реализации параллельного порта Multi-IO cards (parallel and serial) - НЕТ Если ваш параллельный порт реализуется на PCI плате (как правило старые 386 486 компьютеры) то включите эту опцию Use FIFO/DMA if available (EXPERIMENTAL) - НЕТ (Обязательно) Экспериментальная опция SuperIO chipset support (EXPERIMENTAL)- НЕТ (Обязательно) Экспериментальная опция Support for PCMCIA management for PC-style ports - НЕТ Для портов через PCMCIA интерфейс Support foreign hardware - НЕТ (Желательно) Поддержка нестандартных портов. Лучше выключить чтобы ядро работало быстрее IEEE 1284 transfer modes - НЕТ (Желательно) Поддерка ECP и EPP режимов порта. Безопаснее выключить Plug and Play support - ДА (Для плат на шине ISA) Поддержка механизма Plug and Play (автоматическое распределение прерываний между устройствами) PnP Debug Messages - НЕТ (Желательно) Если у Вас нет проблем с распределением прерываний и все устройства работают нормально, выключите эту опцию чтобы ядро работало быстрее. ISA Plug and Play support - НЕТ Если у Вас есть платы ISA, то попробуйте поставить ДА Plug and Play BIOS support (EXPERIMENTAL) - НЕТ (Но можно и ДА) Для определения устройств интегрированных в материнскую плату Block devices - ДА (Обязательно) Блочные устройства - это жесткие диски, дискеты, компакт-диски, USB Flash карты и т.д. Без них сейчас никуда. Normal floppy disk support - ДА (Обязательно) Поддержка обычного дисковода с обычными дискетами. XT hard disk support - НЕТ (Обязательно) Поддержка очень старых винчестеров XT Parallel port IDE device support - НЕТ Эта опция для тех кто втыкает диски в параллельный порт Compaq SMART2 support- НЕТ Compaq Smart Array 5xxx support - НЕТ Mylex DAC960/DAC1100 PCI RAID Controller support - НЕТ Micro Memory MM5415 Battery Backed RAM support (EXPERIMENTAL) - НЕТ Все эти опции для обладателей соответствующей экзотики. Loopback device support - ДА или МОДУЛЬ (Обязательно) Очень полезное петлевое устройство. Предположим мы сделали копию дискеты (CD или винта) командой dd if=/dev/fd0 of=file.img. Если у нас есть поддержка петли, то командой mount -o loop file.img /mnt/floppy можно подключить образ и работать с ним как с обычной дискетой. Cryptoloop Support - МОДУЛЬ (Желательно) Возможность создавать и работать с закодированными образами дисков. Network block device support - НЕТ. Это нужно если наш компьютер не имеет жесткого диска и мы хотим загрузиться по сети с сервера Promise SATA SX8 (carmel) support - НЕТ или ДА Для поддержки контроллера Serial ATA дисков RAM disk support - ДА или МОДУЛЬ Поддержка электронного диска (диск в оперативной памяти) (4096) Default RAM disk size Размер электронного диска по умолчанию Initial RAM disk (initrd) support - ДА (Желательно) initrd - это образ, который используется при загрузке ядра, для передачи ядру модулей, без которых он не может дотянуться до системного раздела. Initrd не нужен, если все соответствующие драйверы Вы включите в ядро. Initrd необходим для bootsplash (графическая загрузка линукса) Support for Large Block Devices - НЕТ Если Вы счастливый обладатель диска с размером более 2048 ГБ (!), то включите эту опцию ATA/ATAPI/MFM/RLL support - ДА (Обязательно) Поддержка обычных (не scsi) винчестеров и CD-ROM. Если у Вас только scsi устройства, выберите НЕТ Enhanced IDE/MFM/RLL disk/cdrom/tape/floppy support - ДА (Обязательно) "Продвинутый драйвер дисков", поддерживает все современные типы контроллеров. Use old disk-only driver on primary interface - НЕТ (Желательно) Использовать старый драйвер Include IDE/ATA-2 DISK support - ДА (Обязательно) Поддержка обычного винчестера Use multi-mode by default - ДА (Желательно) Использовать режим multi-mode по умолчанию (для ускорения ) Если у Вас постоянно выскакивает ошибка hda: set_multmode: status=0x51 { DriveReady SeekComplete Error }, то обязательно включите эту опцию Auto-Geometry Resizing support - НЕТ (Желательно) Если у Вас AWARD BIOS , диск больше 32ГБ и система не может загрузить ядро, то попробуйте эту опцию. PCMCIA IDE support (NEW) - НЕТ Для винчеcтеров, накопителей на разъемах PCMCIA Include IDE/ATAPI CDROM support - ДА или МОДУЛЬ (обязательно если есть CDROM) поддержка Компакт-Диск приводов Include IDE/ATAPI TAPE support (EXPERIMENTAL) - НЕТ Для накопителей на магнитной ленте, подключаемых через IDE разъем. Если у Вас это есть, то включите Include IDE/ATAPI FLOPPY support - НЕТ Для дисководов на IDE интерфейсах (например Iomega ZIP) SCSI emulation support - ДА или НЕТ ( обязательно для пишущих CDROM и старых дистрибутивов ) Доступ к обычному cdrom как к SCSI приводу. Некоторые программы (cdrecord, cdrdao) работают только со SCSI приводами. Если у Вас новый дистрибутив (например, MandrakeLinux 10), то включать эту возможность не нужно, программы cdrecord cdrdao теперь успешно работают и без эмуляции SCSI (используйте опцию ''--device=ATAPI:1,0,0'' ). Если Вам нужно включить эту возможность, не забудьте передать ядру параметр hdc=ide-scsi. (hdc - мастер на втором шлейфе hdd - раб на втором шлейфе, hda и hdb соответственно мастер и раб на первом шлейфе) IDE Taskfile Access - НЕТ (Можно и ДА) Для прямого доступа к диску. IDE Taskfile IO (EXPERIMENTAL) - ДА (Можно и НЕТ) Новый механизм доступа. generic/default IDE chipset support - НЕТ Общий драйвер для IDE. Имеет смысл включать, если у Вас нестандартный или старый контроллер, под который нет собственного драйвера. CMD640 chipset bugfix/support - НЕТ Поддержка соответствующего контроллера (на 486 и Pentium -I ) PNP EIDE support -НЕТ Для карт EIDE поддерживающих механизм Plug and Play. PCI IDE chipset support - ДА (Обязательно) Поддержка контроллера дисков. Все интегрированные в материнскую плату контроллеры тоже использую механизм PCI. Sharing PCI IDE interrupts support - ДА (Обязательно) Большинство современных материнских плат имеют встроенный звук, который любит делить прерывание с контроллером дисков. Так что лучше сказать ДА Boot off-board chipsets first support - НЕТ Если у Вас есть контроллер дисков в виде платы PCI и Вы хотите чтобы он имел больший приоритет над встроенным (например в случае если встроенный глючит), то поставьте ДА Generic PCI IDE Chipset Support - ДА (Желательно) Универсальный драйвер, подходящий почти под любой контроллер дисков. Однако не обеспечивает скоростного доступа к диску. Можно включить на всякий случай. OPTi 82C621 chipset enhanced support (EXPERIMENTAL) - НЕТ RZ1000 chipset bugfix/support - НЕТ Поддержка соотв. контроллеров. Generic PCI bus-master DMA support - ДА (Обязательно) Поддержка DMA (прямой доступ к памяти) для дисков который ускоряет доступ к дискам в несколько раз Force enable legacy 2.0.X HOSTS to use DMA - НЕТ Это вообще кусок кода из ядра 2.0, который непонятно почему присутствует в нашем ядре. Use PCI DMA by default when available - ДА (Обязательно) Сразу включать режим DMA. Если Вы выберите НЕТ, то Вам придется потом включить DMA командой hdparm -d1 /dev/hda Enable DMA only for disks - НЕТ Включать DMA только для дисков. Если Вы "счастливый" обладатель компакт привода LG (того из них что умирают при включении DMA), то обязательно поставьте ДА AEC62XX chipset support - НЕТ ... VIA82CXXX chipset support - ДА !!! Здесь перечислены драйверы контроллеров. Вам нужно ВКЛЮЧИТЬ только один из них - тот что ваш. Если Вы не знаете какой у Вас контроллер откройте другую консоль и запустите там команду lspci. Вот мой пример root# lspci 00:00.0 Host bridge: Advanced Micro Devices AMD AMD-760 IGD4-1P System Controller (rev 13) 00:01.0 PCI bridge: Advanced Micro Devices AMD AMD-760 IGD4-1P AGP Bridge 00:0a.0 Multimedia video controller: Brooktree Corporation Bt878 Video Capture (rev 11) 00:0a.1 Multimedia controller: Brooktree Corporation Bt878 Audio Capture (rev 11) 00:0e.0 Multimedia audio controller: C-Media Electronics Inc CM8738 (rev 10) 00:11.0 ISA bridge: VIA Technologies, Inc. VT8231 Bridge (rev 10) 00:11.1 IDE interface: VIA Technologies, Inc. VT82C586A/B/VT82C686/A/B/VT8233/A/C/VT8235 PIPC Bus Master IDE (rev 06) 00:11.2 USB Controller: VIA Technologies, Inc. USB (rev 1e) 00:11.3 USB Controller: VIA Technologies, Inc. USB (rev 1e) 00:11.4 Non-VGA unclassified device: VIA Technologies, Inc. VT8235 ACPI (rev 10) 01:05.0 VGA compatible controller: nVidia Corporation NV17 MX 440 (rev a3) Ищите строку со словом IDE (или дайте команду lspci | grep -i ide) и включайте этот драйвер. В моем случае этот драйвер VIA82CXXX VIA82CXXX chipset support - ДА Other IDE chipset support - НЕТ Расширенная поддержка некоторых встроенных и внешних IDE контроллеров. Как правило, для старых контроллеров. Обеспечивает подключение четырех устройств, и увеличение производительности для этих контроллеров. Большинство из этих драйверов требуют передачи ядру специальных параметров (см. подсказки по конкретному контроллеру) Generic 4 drives/port support - ДА Общий драйвер для четырех устройств на одной шине. Включается передачей параметра "ide0=four"ядру. ALI M14xx support - НЕТ DTC-2278 support - НЕТ Holtek HT6560B supportи - НЕТ PROMISE DC4030 support (EXPERIMENTAL) - НЕТ QDI QD65xx support - НЕТ UMC-8672 support - НЕТ Выберите конкретный драйвер, если у Вас такой есть. IGNORE word93 Validation BITS - НЕТ Если у Вас диски поддерживают ATA 4 5, но почему-то никак не включают его, Вы можете попробовать эту опцию. SCSI device support "поддержка SCSI устройств" - ДА Как правило такие устройства встречаются в серверах. Однако рядовой пользователь тоже может с ними столкнуться. Например, цифровые фотоаппараты используют эмуляцию scsi для доступа к своей памяти. Кроме этого новые винчестеры Serial ATA, которые обещают вытеснить обычные IDE жесткие диски, тоже используют SCSI протокол. legacy /proc/scsi/ support - ДА (Желательно) Информация о scsi в специальных файлах каталога /proc/scsi/. Вядре 2.6. в специальной файловой системе sysfs также присутствует информация о scsi, однако эту опцию лучше включить для обеспечения совместимости с программами, написанными под ядро 2.4. SCSI disk support - ДА или МОДУЛЬ Если есть диски или usb FlashCard устройства SCSI tape support - НЕТ Накопители на ленте, думаю они все уже вымерли. SCSI CDROM support - НЕТ Если есть scsi компакт приводы, включайте SCSI generic support - МОДУЛЬ Универсальный драйвер Some SCSI devices (e.g. CD jukebox) support multiple LUNs Probe all LUNs on each SCSI device - НЕТ Build with SCSI REPORT LUNS support - НЕТ Некоторые scsi устройства могут потребовать изменения этих 2х параметров Verbose SCSI error reporting (kernel size +=12K) - НЕТ SCSI logging facility - НЕТ Эти 2 параметра выводят в логи ошибки при работе с устройствами. Лучше отключить, чтобы ядро работало быстрее. SCSI Transport Attributes - НЕТ Это добавляет вывод добавочной информации о sicsi в файловую ситему sysfs (см. /sys/bus/scsi) Parallel SCSI (SPI) Transport Attributes - НЕТ Добавочная информация для устройств, подключаемых через паралельный порт FiberChannel Transport Attributes - НЕТ Для устройств FiberChannel SCSI low-level drivers Здесь Вы можете включить драйвер scsi платы. Узнать какой именно адаптер у Вас установлен можно с помощью команды lspci. Если Вы не видите своего адаптера в списке, то можете попробовать драйвер AIC, мне в свое время это помогло. Кроме обычных адаптеров scsi в этом разделе Вы найдете поддержку SATA (Serial ATA) Serial ATA (SATA) support - ДА (Если у Вас есть SATA диски) Кроме этого, Вам придется выбрать один из драйверов контроллера SATA опять-таки команда lspci Вам поможет. PCMCIA SCSI adapter support - НЕТ Для scsi устройств, подключаемых через разъем PCMCIA Adaptec AHA152X PCMCIA support (NEW) - НЕТ Future Domain PCMCIA support (NEW) - НЕТ NinjaSCSI-3 / NinjaSCSI-32Bi (16bit) PCMCIA support (NEW) - НЕТ Qlogic PCMCIA support (NEW) - НЕТ Symbios 53c500 PCMCIA support (NEW) - НЕТ PCMCIA устройства, которые поддерживаются. Old CD-ROM drivers (not SCSI, not IDE) - НЕТ Очень старые компакт-приводы, не IDE и не SCSI Multi-device support (RAID and LVM) - ДА или МОДУЛЬ Как правило технологии RAID массивов и LVM применяются в серверах и обычному пользователю интереса не представляют, т.к. требуют как минимум наличия "лишнего" жесткого диска. Однако недавно в ядре появилась поддержка закодированных файловых систем, которая реализуется через виртуальные LVM. Поэтому стоит включить RAID support - НЕТ Объединение разделов в массивы. Можно объединить несколько разделов в один. Для обычного пользователя с одним винчестером это не представляет интереса Device mapper support - ДА или МОДУЛЬ Поддержка технологии логических томов LVM2 Crypt target support - МОДУЛЬ Поддержка закодированных разделов. См http://www.saout.de/misc/dm-crypt/ Fusion MPT device support - НЕТ Высокопроизводительные SCSI контроллеры и сетевые платы по технологии LSI Logic Fusion Message Passing Technology IEEE 1394 (FireWire) support - ДА Высокоскоростной интерфейс. Как правило применяется в дорогой профессиональной видеотехнике. Excessive debugging output - НЕТ Расширенный отладочный вывод. Отключите для увеличения производительности. OUI Database built-in - ДА Включать ли в модуль базу данных имен устройств. Build in extra config rom entries for certain functionality - ДА Для увеличения возможностей адаптера путем поддержки дополнительных настроек прошивок Device Drivers - Драйверы устройств Texas Instruments PCILynx support - МОДУЛЬ Оборудование на основе чипа Texas Instruments PCILynx. OHCI-1394 support - МОДУЛЬ Для устройств, работающих по спецификации OHCI-1394. Большинство устройств должно поддерживать эту спецификацию Protocol Drivers - Протоколы SBP-2 support (Harddisks etc.) - ДА или МОДУЛЬ Протокол для жестких дисков и DVD приводов. Ethernet over 1394 - МОДУЛЬ Сетевой протокол. Не обеспечивает полной функциональности сетевого адаптера в части Multicast Raw IEEE1394 I/O support - ДА Прямой доступ программ к оборудованию IEC61883-1 Plug support Драйвер для IEC61883-1 Plug. I2O device support - НЕТ Умная архитектура ввода-вывода. Позволяет разбивать драйвер устройств на две части - зависимую от ОС (OSM) и не зависимую от ОС. Устройства работающие по этой технологии, как правило имеют свой процессор, который производит опреции ввода-вывода сам, разгружая от этой работы центральный процессор. I2O Configuration support Интерфейс настройки для карт I2O. Опция обязательна для RAID контроллеров от фирмв Adaptec I2O Block OSM OSM драйвер для дисков. Обязательно для RAID. I2O SCSI OSM OSM драйвер для доступа к SCSI устройствам. Может работать вместе с драйвером I2O Block OSM I2O /proc support Для размещения информации по I2O в каталоге /proc/i2o Networking support - ДА (ОБЯЗАТЕЛЬНО) Очень большой раздел, здесь настраивается сеть. Не спешите пропускать этот раздел, даже если у Вас нет сетевой карты и модема. Линукс создан для сети и посему многие программы все равно требуют наличия хотя бы виртуального сетевого интерфейса. Даже графическая система не загрузится, если отключить сеть. Поэтому с интересом читаем дальше. Окончание в статье Настройка ядра (пример). Драйверы. Часть II. *